


the greatest gift there’s ever been

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “It’s not fair,” Yuuri tells him. “It’s your birthday but you’re the one giving me such a wonderful gift.”





	the greatest gift there’s ever been

“It’s not fair,” Yuuri tells him, fiddling gently with the gift Viktor had given him this Christmas. “It’s your birthday but you’re the one giving me such a wonderful gift.”

Viktor smiles in amusement at him. “It’s my money used, true, but it’ll be my pleasure to see you wearing my gift, Yuuri.”

“I wasn’t talking about the suit,” Yuuri says, a hint of a flush blooming on his cheeks. One would attribute it to embarrassment if they didn’t know Yuuri any better, but Viktor has spent three ( _wonderful, love-filled_ ) years being with him to not notice— Yuuri is flustered at being interrupted in what he was working up to, not embarrassed.

Viktor hums, resting his chin on the back of his hand as he smiles adoringly at him. “Then what? I don’t remember giving you any other gifts, yet.”

Yuuri gives him an unamused look at the ‘yet’. Viktor only smiles a bright, heart-shaped smile in return.

“I was talking about you, you know?” Yuuri says, only managing to keep up the disgruntled look for a second more before it fades into a soft, affectionate look. The kind of look that Yuuri reserves only for him, seen mostly when he’s half-awake in bed and his body is more instinct than thought when he reaches out for cuddles. Viktor is so taken in by that smile on his face that he almost doesn’t catch what Yuuri says, but when he does, well.

Simply, sincerely, as though there has never been any other truth Yuuri has known, he says, “You’re the best gift the world has ever given me, and I can never compare to a gift like that.”

It takes a while for Viktor stop crying, after that.

(It’s entirely worth it, Yuuri thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to viktor nikiforov!! ♥♥♥ and happy holidays to everyone!!
> 
> if you have any suggestions, things your like in the fic, or things you'd like me to fix, just let me know in the comments! ♥♥ thank you very much for reading!


End file.
